Birthday
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Pesta ulang tahun Shiroe tanpa Akatsuki. Malam kedatangan Akatsuki. "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu di depanku atau aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri." Fic untuk ulang tahun Shiroe (Kei Shirogane)


**Disclaimer:** Mamare Touno

 **Warning:** Alternative Canon, IC, Typo (s), Plotless, Pendek.

 **Summary:** Pesta ulang tahun Shiroe tanpa Akatsuki. Malam kedatangan Akatsuki. "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu di depanku atau aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Fic untuk ulang tahun Shiroe (Kei Shirogane) 23 Nopember. Aku publish sekarang kayaknya pas tanggal 23 aku bakalan ga bisa buka lepi sih.

.

.

Senyum yang terulas masih bertahan kaku. Kedua mata gelap Shiroe di balik lensa bulat juga masih menatap keriuhan teman-temannya yang masih terjaga meski malam telah meraja. Mata kelam beralih memindai aula gedung serikat miliknya yang berantakan. Pesta belum usai bagi beberapa orang.

Shiroe duduk di meja paling sudut yang tampaknya menjadi meja paling bersih dari beberapa meja di ruangan itu. Remah-remah kue, tetesan saos yang menodai permukaan meja kayu, gelas-gelas dengan posisi tak beraturan, dan tentu saja peralatan makan kotor menjadi penghuni dominan permukaan meja.

Di sisi ruang yang lain tampak Minori memaksa Tohya untuk segera tidur atau mereka akan terlambat bangun dan terlambat berlatih esok hari. Izusu mendorong paksa Rudy ke lantai atas agar cepat istirahat. Terdengar samar teriakan Izusu di tengah gelak tawa para orang dewasa. Terdengar seperti kalimat bahwa anak-anak seperti mereka tak baik bergadang dan akan mengganggu proses pertumbuhan.

Anak yang pintar, Shiroe menggumam.

Serara dengan wajah lelah dan mata setengah terpejam melambai lemah pada keempat temannya yang telah sampai di ujung tangga teratas. Gerak bibir yang dapat Shiroe tangkap, gadis kecil dari Serikat Bulan Sabit tampaknya mengucapkan selamat malam dengan lemah.

" _Are~~~_ orang yang seharusnya paling gembira dengan pesta ini malah tampak muram." Henrietta menatap Shiroe. Mata wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan tampak memerah meski samar.

Shiroe tertawa kaku, " _gomen…_."

"Apa kejutan yang kami buat untuk ulang tahunmu ini gagal?" Mariella bermuka cemberut dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan dada.

"Ah? Tidak-tidak. Aku sangat senang kalian semua melakukan ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalian semua akan menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukku. Sudah sangat lama aku melupakan suasana seperti ini." Nada gugup Shiroe makin melemah seiring selesainya kalimat yang terucap.

Naotsugu adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Shiroe. Karena itu dia memahami. Shiroe adalah orang yang terbiasa di tempat sunyi. Terasing dari keramaian. Tapi Naotsugu meyakini Shiroe tak terganggu dengan keriuhan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Syukurlah kalau Kau senang. Jadi kami tak merasa usaha kami sia-sia." Cengiran Naotsugu malah membuat Shiroe mendengus.

"Aku tak sekejam itu, Naotsugu."

"Yah, Kau harus sering-sering keluar dari ruang kerjamu. Aku khawatir Kau nanti ditemukan membusuk di tengah tumpukan dokumen, Si Kacamata Licik." Kepedulian bernada sarkas diucapkan Krusty.

"Entah aku harus berterima kasih karena Kau peduli atau aku harus membalas kata-kata kasarmu tadi, Krusty-san."

"Hahaha, aku memang tak pandai berkata menghibur. Sudah malam. Kami pergi dulu. Oh, selamat ulang tahun, Shiroe-san."

Shiroe menggumam terima kasih dan melihat Krusty diikuti Rieza dan Mari keluar (setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya) dari aula gedung serikat Log Horizon.

Tetra melangkah gontai ke lantai atas. Tak sempat mengucap selamat ulang tahun dan hanya melambai lelah. Bisa dilihat kalau _player_ beravatar perempuan yang sebenarnya laki-laki tersebut tampak mabuk.

Isaac berpamitan. Menguap beberapa kali dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju pintu keluar.

Sojiro dan Kazuna berpamitan setelahnya. Berterima kasih pada Log Horizon atas undangan pesta ulang tahun Shiroe-senpai.

Nyanta berinisiatif membantu Mariella dan Henrietta kembali ke gedung serikat Bulan Sabit dengan menggendong Serara yang telah tertidur di salah satu kursi.

Satu persatu tamu yang tadi meramaikan balai gedung serikat berpamitan pulang. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Naotsugu yang berada ditengah kekacauan ruangan.

Naotsugu melirik Shiroe yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tak henti-henti mengobservasi ruang besar dengan sebatang pohon raksasa di tengah ruangan itu.

"Tampaknya besok kita akan sibuk untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah kita buat ini."

"Maaf untuk itu. " Shiroe tersenyum kaku.

"Kenapa Kau minta maaf?" Naotsugu melirik jengah.

"Yah, karena kekacauan ini akibat merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Kalau tidak kacau bukan pesta namanya. Kau ini lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang tak perlu lagi, Shiroe. Kau ini jangan bersikap seolah-olah kami membebankan nasib kami padamu. Terdengar kejam sekali tahu."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Naotsugu."

"Memang. Tapi sikapmu itu menyebalkan. Kau tak sendirian di dunia ini. Kami juga akan bersamamu mencari jalan terbaik untuk kita semua."

Shiroe tersenyum dan membiarkan Naotsugu memukul keras punggungnya.

"Ah, si cebol itu belum pulang?"

"Hm? Oh Akatsuki belum menghubungiku sejak dia menerima _quest_ dari bangsawan Eastland." Shiroe memalingkan muka dan menatap langit gelap di balik jendela.

"Kenapa Kau tak menghubunginya lebih dulu?"

"Aku hanya takut mengganggunya."

Terucap begitu lirih. Namun terdengar jelas di telinga Naotsugu akibat kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Kau ini…" Naotsugu menggeleng putus asa. Berpikir betapa Shiroe terlalu lamban bertindak kalau urusan perasaan.

"Hei Shiroe, kenapa Kau tampak murung?"

Shiroe menoleh. Memalingkan muka ketika Naotsugu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya lelah dan ingin istirahat saja."

Berbohong. Tak mungkin Shiroe berkata bahwa ada yang kurang di hatinya. Perasaan sepi di tengah keriuhan pesta tadi menelan dan menyesakkan. Begitu banyak teman-teman di sekelilingnya, bukannya Shiroe tak bersyukur,hanya saja dengan kehadiran seorang lagi, Shiroe akan merasa kalau segalanya telah sempurna.

"Sebaiknya Kau segera istirahat. Apa perlu aku menggendongmu?"

"Mati saja Kau, Naotsugu."

Menghindar dari pukulan Shiroe, Naotsugu melompat dari kursi dan berlari kecil ke lantai atas.

Sendirian, Shiroe berdiri dan membawa dirinya ke ruang kerja di lantai tiga gedung serikat. Menyamankan diri di atas kursi empuk di balik meja kerja dengan tumpukan dokumen yang membebani. Belakang kepala bertumpu pada sandaran kursi mengikuti gestur punggung. Memejamkan mata dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia malah berakhir di ruangan ini lagi, alih-alih memilih kamar tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Cklek.

Kening Shiroe mengernyit ketika terdengar kenop pintu yang diputar (atau engsel candela yang dibuka). Mata yang terpejam lelah tak mau diajak menggali informasi kedatangan sosok lain di ruang kerjanya. Tapak kaki ringan dan nyaris tak terdeteksi mendekat ke arahnya.

Kesadaran Shiroe masih terjaga ketika dia merasakan sosok yang masih asing tersebut begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin saja berdiri di depan Shiroe dan hanya tercipta jarak minimal.

Otot-otot di kedua bahu Shiroe mengendur ketika indera penciuman menangkap wangi yang teramat familiar setelah mengalirkan implus menenangkan pada sel-sel kelabu di kepala. Bertanya mengapa dirinya merasa kecewa dan kehilangan ketika sosok dengan wangi yang amat dia sukai menghilang sekejap angin. Lalu hatinya membuncah bahagia ketika sosok tersebut kembali muncul dan memberi kehangatan dengan selembar selimut beraroma si gadis. Lavender.

Bukan bermaksud menjahili. Hanya saja rasa penasaran (akan apa yang akan dilakukan Akatsuki) membuat Shiroe tak memaksa membuka kelopak mata meski kesadaran masih tersisa.

Memaki debaran di dada yang menggila dan berharap Akatsuki tak menyadari kalau dirinya tak tertelap, ketika telapak tangan mungil melepas kacamata bulat dan mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Apa yang Tuanku mimpikan sampai keningnya berkerut seperti kakek-kakek?' Bisik wanita mungil berambut indigo.

Shiroe tertawa kaku dalam dunia imaji.

"Kalau soal mimpi buruk, aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku tak punya kemampuan untuk masuk kedalam mimpi seseorang. Sayang sekali."

Monolog si gadis di depan wajah Shiroe membuat pria berambut hitam tersebut sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak merengkuh tubuh mungil yang dekat dengannya.

Mendeteksi gerak halus, Shiroe mengambil resiko untuk sedikit membuka mata. Mengintip untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki ketika terdengar gesekan kertas. Si ninja mungil merapikan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

"Tak banyak perbedaan dengan yang tadi. Aku memang tak berguna untuk Tuanku." Helaan napas Panjang Akatsuki sarat akan rasa kecewa.

Kecepatan refleks Shiroe patut diapresiasi. Mata kelam kembali terpejam segera, ketika shinobi cantik bertubuh mungil anggota Log Horizon berpaling kembali padanya.

Kedua telapak tangan mungil Akatsuki merangkum rahang tirus Shiroe. Ibu jari membelai pelan permukaan pipi.

"Aku pulang, Tuanku…" Bisik bernada lembut memanjakan telinga Shiroe. Bibir lembut Akatsuki mengecup pipi Shiroe dan bergumam, "selamat ulang tahun. Aku harap Tuanku merindukanku, seperti aku merindukan Tuan. Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa membebani Tuanku."

Menarik diri dan menciptakan jarak. Akatsuki memandangi wajah Shiroe beberapa lama sebelum menghilang sekejap mata.

Luput menyadari kedua kelopak mata terbuka dan mempertontonkan iris kelam menatap sendu pada ruang hampa. Salah satu telapak tangan menyentuh pipi yang beberapa waktu lalu dikecup lembut.

Tak menyangka Akatsuki akan menciumnya. Namun, debaran yang bertalu-talu menjelaskan semuanya. Telapak tangan beralih menutupi muka yang menghangat.

"Rindu…? Ya, mungkin perasaan tak nyaman beberapa waktu ini adalah rindu. Aku yakin Akatsuki adalah orang yang paling aku harapkan ada di sampingku ketika pesta tadi." Kedua tangan menggenggam selimut putih beraroma lavender. Indera penciuman menyesap wangi dengan rakus. "Kau lebih dari sekedar berguna, Akatsuki."

Kembali memejamkan mata. Menarik selimut hingga area bahu, Shiroe berencana pagi esok hari, dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akatsuki karena telah menjaganya. Menjaga utuh sosok Shiroe yang telah Akatsuki curi.

.

Akatsuki terlambat bangun. Meski telah membasuh dan membersihkan diri dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, lelahnya tak semua hilang. Dengan rambut indigo setengah basah yang dibiarkan terurai, Akatsuki melangkah gontai ke puncak gedung serikat Log Horizon untuk sarapan.

Membuka daun pintu bercat hitam, Akatsuki menyeret langkah ke meja makan berukuran besar. Sebelah tangan memeluk perut yang merintih lapar.

" _Ohayou,"_ sapa Akatsuki tak begitu bersemangat dan langsung mengambil sepiring dango.

"Oh selamat pagi, Akatsuki." Shiroe di sampingnya dan pertama kali membalas sapaan sang shinobi.

"Selamat pagi, Akatsuki- _senpai. Okaeri!"_ Minori, Tohya, Isuzu, dan Rudy serempak menyambut.

"Hm, _tadaima…,"_ mulut mungil mengucap balasan setelah menelan suapan dango yang pertama.

Tersenyum kecil dan sekilas melirik ketika empat anggota serikatnya yang masih di bawah umur tersebut berlarian menuju pintu untuk berburu monster di hutan Akihabara.

"Kau tampak segar dan cantik. Meski terlihat lelah juga, Cebol."

"Hm, aku memang masih merasa lelah. Dan jangan panggil aku cebol, Naotsugu!"

"Ah, Kau jadi semangat kalau kugoda!" Naotsugu terkekeh.

Sang guardian menyodorkan segelas teh hijau di depan piring dango yang telah tandas isinya, "Kau harus makan yang banyak."

"Naotsugu _baka_ , teh untuk diminum, bukan untuk dimakan." Akatsuki menanggapi konyol kepedulian teman se-serikatnya.

Shiroe dan Nyanta terkekeh. Naotsugu menangis buaya karena kepeduliannya di tanggapi dingin, meski Naotsugu tahu kalau Akatsuki di balik sikap canggungnya tadi, juga merasa senang.

"Jam berapa Kau kembali, Akatsuki-san?" Nyanta menyodorkan saos tomat pada Akatsuki yang kini menikmati hotdog.

Menelan gigitan pertama setelah mengunyah sempurna, Akatsuki menjawab, "tengah malam seusai kalian selesai membuat aula berantakan, Nyanta- _hoshi."_

Tiga pria dewasa di sana terkekeh. Shiroe menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

"Yah, setelah ini kita memang harus membersihkan aula. Kita juga tak bisa mengganggu Tohya dan yang lain berlatih. Aku akan ke sana lebih dulu. Kalian segera turun dan membantuku." Naotsugu berlari kecil menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap gedung dan bagian dalam gedung.

Nyanta berdiri dan mulai menyusun piring-piring kotor di atas meja. Shiroe juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akatsuki masih melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam.

Ketika Nyanta telah meninggalkan mereka dengan tumpukan piring-piring kotor di kedua tangan, Shiroe punya waktu untuk memperhatikan Akatsuki.

Udara pagi berhembus membawa kesejukan. Memainkan beberapa helai-helai indigo lebat dan panjang mengikuti tiupan angin. Sang pemilik menarik secarik tisu dari wadah dan membersihkan area sekitar mulut. Kedua tangan terangkat dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinga.

Terlambat menyadari sosok Shiroe yang mengagumi gestur-gestur kecil darinya. Tak mengetahui debaran dada Shiroe yang bertalu tak normal. Ketika Akatsuki merapikan rambut yang dipermainkan angin dan menggelung rendah, Shiroe memalingkan muka yang menghangat. Mengutuk diri kenapa dia melihat dengan perasaan menggila seperti ini pada sosok cantik di depannya. Memaki diri sendiri ketika hasratnya ingin melarikan kedua tangan untuk membelai rambut indigo dan leher jenjang yang tampak.

Shiroe tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini meski begitu banyak wanita di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak mesum seperti Naotsugu. Apa jangan-jangan kalau dia type mesum yang tersembunyi menurut Naotsugu itu benar?

"Akatsuki, datang ke ruang kerjaku setelah sarapanmu usai. Aku ingin Kau mengatakan apapun tentang misimu kemarin."

"Bukankah kita harus membantu Nyanta- _hoshi_ dan Naotsugu membersihkan aula?"

"Setelah aku mengarsipkan misimu, kita akan membantu mereka. Aku ragu masih bisa diam di belakang meja nanti setelah membereskan aula. "

"Oh, jarang sekali aku melihat Tuanku malas seperti ini, hehehe."

Shiroe tersenyum tulus menatap Akatsuki yang tertawa. Dia menyadari sejak Akatsuki merubah penampilan dari avatar pria ke wanita ketika Hari Malapetaka, kalau wanita ini begitu manis, seperti kata Naotsugu. Tapi, mendengar tawa merdu dan wajah itu, Shiroe memantapkan diri untuk melindungi tawa si gadis.

.

Akatsuki duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di ruang kerja Shiroe. Segelas teh hijau panas dalam genggam dan ditiup-tiup disela laporan misi.

Di sisi ruangan, Shiroe di balik meja kerja besarnya tak henti menulis laporan misi. Ketika usai, Shiroe merapikan lembar-lembar kertas yang berserakan. Berdiri, melangkahkan kedua kaki, dan duduk di samping Akatsuki yang menyesap teh pelan.

"Tuanku, aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Jadi, mumpung sekarang aku ingat, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun, Tuanku." Akatsuki menaruh gelas di meja dan melirik Shiroe.

"Terima kasih, Akatsuki." Shiroe tersenyum kecil.

"Dan maaf aku tak memberi hadiah apapun. Aku yakin mereka memberi banyak hadiah pada Tuanku di pesta semalam. Aku terburu-buru untuk pulang, jadi lupa untuk mencari hadiah untukmu."

"Akatsuki, aku bukan anak kecil. Jadi, Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi, aku merasa…," urung mengatakan kata 'tak berguna' yang terasa membuat lidah kelu, Akatsuki menundukkan kepala.

Sungguh, Shiroe tak menyukai ekpresi itu muncul di wajah Akatsuki. Ekspresi yang sama di malam pesta setelah mengalahkan pasukan goblin di Eastland. Waktu itu Shiroe tak mengerti kenapa dirinya membenci Akatsuki yang berekspresi murung seperti itu, karena itu Shiroe memaksa Akatsuki berdansa dengannya. Meski dirinya amatir.

Hari ini, setelah melihat tawa yang ingin dilindunginya, dan si gadis malah berekspresi sedih di depannya seperti ini, Shiroe tak akan membiarkannya.

Telapak tangan kanan menyentuh puncak kepala indigo. Membelai halus rambut indigo yang tergelung. Merasakan tekstur halus dan wangi yang main menguar, Shiroe tak menghentikan keinginannya untuk menarik lembut rambut yang tergelung dan tersenyum puas ketika helai-helai indigo lebat terurai bebas.

"Tu-tuanku…" Akatsuki mencicit gugup.

"Berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu di depanku, Akatsuki. Aku tak menyukainya." Kedua tangan Shiroe merangkum wajah mungil berkulit putih di depannya. Sorot mata kelamnya tajam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tuanku…"

"Lagipula, semalam Akatsuki telah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Menyelimutiku, padahal Akatsuki sendiri begitu kelelahan. Dan…"

"Tuanku tak tidur?!"

"Hm."

"Jadi..., jadi…"

"Jadi, jangan memikirkan hal kecil seperti hadiah atau yang lainnya. Karena…" Shiroe menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Akatsuki. Mata kelam di balik lensa bening bertatap sendu dengan mata ungu Akatsuki yang beriak mengimitasi permukaan danau.

"Karena…?"

"Aku sudah cukup senang Akatsuki bersamaku. Hanya itu. Karena aku menyukai, Akatsuki."

Shiroe merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Seperti kulit wajah yang dia sentuh. Tampak merona dengan kedua mata ungu yang meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi, perasaaku pada Tuanku terbalas…"

Memahami kalau gadis ini membutuhkan sebuah keyakinan, Shiroe tak membalas dengan konversasi. Menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda Akatsuki adalah pilihan terbaik yang dia pilih.

Menekan lembut, melumat dan menghisap kecil sepasang bibir mungil yang membalas ciumannya. Merasakan sepasang tangan yang meremas rambut kelamnya. Shiroe melarikan telapak tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Akatsuki. Memberi remasan-remasan lembut dan menekan ringan. Ketika lengan kecil namun kuat melingkari leher dan menariknya, tangan kiri Shiroe membelai punggung Akatsuki. Menarik punggung mungil terbalut yukata pendek dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

Entah siapa yang melepaskan kendali, hingga keduanya terbaring di permukaan sofa di ruang kerja Shiroe yang terkunci. Di antara ciuman yang sesekali terputus karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen, Shiroe tak lagi menahan diri untuk membelai leher halus Akatsuki dengan jari jemari panjang nan kurus yang terbiasa memberi perintah taktik. Pun dengan indera penciuman yang rakus membaui aroma lavender yang membuatnya candu. Berulang kali sepasang bibir basah Shiroe mengecupi permukaan putih leher Akatsuki.

Setelah penantian begitu lama dan memendam perasaan seorang diri, Akatsuki kini meyakini kalau segalanya telah terbayar. Menyadari dirinya dan sang Tuan telah melebur menjadi satu dalam ikatan emosi tak main-main yang dijalin dengan simpul komitmen. Terhiasi dengan rintihan lirih, desah-desah yang tertawan lumatan demi lumatan, dan geraman-geraman koheren. Entah dari pita suara miliknya atau pria yang memposisikan diri di atasnya dan saling mencumbu dengannya.

.

"Shiroe, beres-beresnya sudah selesai. Tadi Kazuna kemari bersama empat temannya dan membantu."

Naotsugu duduk di salah satu kursi di aula. Menyejukkan tubuh berpeluhnya dengan kipas kertas bergambar Mariella. Shiroe duduk di salah satu sofa dan bergabung bersama Naotsugu.

"Maaf aku tak membantu." Shiroe tulus mengucapkannya.

"Tak masalah. Kau 'kan yang ulang tahun. Lagipula, langsung saja Kau mendekam kembali di ruang kerjamu itu." Gerutu naotsugu.

"Ketua Nyanta ke mana?"

"Dia di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sebentar lagi Tohya dan yang lainnya akan pulang untuk makan siang."

"Begitu. Sudah hampir menjelang makan siang rupanya…"

"Sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu, sih. Mengurung diri di ruang kerjamu memang membuatmu lupa waktu, ya."

Naotsugu salah paham. Shiroe tak mau menjelaskan sampai mati. Memalingkan muka yang terasa hangat dan mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari Naotsugu.

"Akatsuki mana?"

"Oh, dia istirahat. Kupikir dia masih kelelahan."

"Begitu…"

Shiroe berdiri, "aku akan membantu Ketua Nyanta sebisaku sebagai permintaan maaf karena tak ikut bersih-bersih. Oh ya, Naotsugu, bilang pada siapapun agar tak memasuki ruang kerjaku selain aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Akatsuki tertidur di sana. Aku memintanya menjelaskan misinya kemarin dan dia tertidur setelahnya."

"Begitu. Misi kemarin pasti cukup melelahkan."

Shiroe berdehem sekali, sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur. Tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu tidur lelap Akatsuki. Pun tak ingin siapapun melihat kondisi Akatsuki sekarang yang hanya memaki yukata secara asal (Shiroe yang memakaikan) dan terbalut selimut tipis.

.

.

END

.

.

Gaje? Hahaha, terima nasib. Kenapa kalo untuk pair ini selalu sama gini ya idenya. Akatsuki yang mencintai dalam diam dan Shiroe meski dia peduli sama Akatsuki, tapi ga kentara kalo ada perasaan anuanu. Geregetan kana ma pair ini. Hints banyak tapi Shiroe ga jelas *dor. Moga di season 3 pair ini dapat kejelasan dan CANON! Aamiin (sebelum itu mari bersama berdoa agar season 3 cepet tayang).

Selamat ulang tahun, Kei Shirogane alias Shiroe. Moga cepet jadian ama Shizuka Hanekura alias Akatsuki di season3. Dan season 3 cepet updaaaateee!

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur :D

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
